


【东离剑游纪｜殇凛】人非草木

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	1. Chapter 1

殇不患咬住拉链端头的布柄，一点一点将链条上嵌合的金铁链齿打开，至脐上两寸时便松开，湿热的舌尖自胸腹间分明的肌理线逆游而上。

 

凛雪鸦整个人陷在堆高的被褥里，散开的雪发整片铺洒在暗色的被面上，手上有一下没一下地转动着烟月，烟管的装饰叮当细响，他只管垂眸注视殇不患在他身上肆意动作，毫无配合的意思。

 

拨开挡在胸前半片衣料，殇不患在那淡色的乳晕上轻咬了一口，抱怨道：“你自己惹起来的，不要只顾躺着看热闹，至少脱一下自己的衣服。”

 

凛雪鸦用鼻音发出一声细微的哼笑，在床上挪了挪，下滑些许，找了个更加舒适的高度侧过身，整好以暇地用眼角睨着殇不患，果然成功惹得殇不患攥住他的手腕用五指锁在一旁，直截了当的侵占带着薄媚笑意的唇，无辜的烟月径直落在一旁。

 

相较方才在庭院的温存，这个吻里尽是露骨的肉欲，口唇被蹂躏弄出来稠腻的水响在房间中格外鲜明。

 

敏锐地察觉到殇不患的情绪中夹着一丝怒气，凛雪鸦眉梢一动，伸手摸索着去解殇不患腰间的木环扣，果然被对方甩手挥开。双唇分开时，勾缠的银丝落在凛雪鸦唇边，殇不患用拇指去蹭，被软嫩的舌尖讨好地舔了舔指腹，然而做出这个动作的人并非示弱，只是变本加厉撩拨男人的欲望。

 

殇不患道：“有件让我很火大的事没来得及说。你这家伙，从石头后面窜出来的时机是故意选错的吧。仔细一想，自从说出了启用丧月之夜的计划之后，你的眼神就很不对。你早就盯上了这个，亏我还问你愿不愿意将性命托付给我，完全被耍了。”

 

凛雪鸦厚颜笑道：“如此有趣玩法，我岂能错过。”

 

“无可救药的家伙。不管怎么说，让你出剑相助，欠你一次。”殇不患在白皙脆弱的颈项上流连吮咬，继续道：“但一是一，二是二，这事连同你的恶趣味一起都让人火大。”

 

隔着层层叠叠的衣物，凛雪鸦摸到了对方下体硬邦邦顶起的巨物，这次殇不患没有打掉他的手，任由盗贼灵巧的手指描绘那物的轮廓。

 

“这里，也很是火大嘛。”凛雪鸦道。

 

“呿。”殇不患暗骂此人招惹人的手段层出不穷，干脆放开矜持寻着衣料的缝隙探入内中胡乱抚摸，“……早知就不问了，还不如直接划你一刀。”

 

“哎呀哎呀，连想要除去的恶人都不愿背后偷袭的殇大侠，真的做得到吗？”被故意抚弄到敏感薄弱的地方，凛雪鸦痒得反射性地缩了缩肩膀，微颤着声音笑道：“老实说，那天的殇大侠着实给我留下了惊心动魄的震撼，我可没想到你会这么说呢。”

 

“我信任你有这么值得惊讶么？”殇不患曾以为凛雪鸦惯于寻找人心壁垒的缝隙，只要抓到泛出真切新鲜的软弱，他便会毫不犹豫地将其剜出来，至于是品尝或是肆意丢弃，端要看那是否符合凛雪鸦的口味。

 

但久而久之，他才明白要在无数的防备反击之下掌握那些透露出来些许柔情，并非那么容易。凛雪鸦也不能将所有欲盖弥彰的情感一一辨析清楚。

 

所以，有时候会迟钝得像个笨蛋啊。

 

思及此处，殇不患低咳一声将要脱口的笑意忍了回去，在凛雪鸦臀上轻打了一下，示意他抬抬腰。

 

对方照做的结果便是下身的都遮蔽尽数被脱下来扔下了床，拉链被完全拉到了底端，再解开那些交错繁复的系带，那件绮丽奇异的外衫也自两边敞开，细腻精悍的胸腹，乃至微夹着被褥的盈白脚趾一览无余。

 

大名鼎鼎的风雅窃贼身上背着不少艳谈传说，将床笫之欢挂在嘴边面不改色，甚至喜欢做出淫媚放荡之举的家伙，事到如今竟然在悄悄紧张，还不不愿让人看出来。

 

“我是指你竟然会问我愿不愿意把性命托付给你。”

 

“有什么办法，人生在世，难免会有自大过头的时候。如果你要嘲笑我，我只能老实听着。”殇不患这话的意思说来无奈，语气却十足坦然，“不过，我又没想过交付信任就一定能获得等价的报酬。”

 

“错失让你将性命寄托于我的机会，我也觉得有些可惜，不过还是恕我绝不会答应。”

 

殇不患想起聆牙向他复述他全数托付给凛雪鸦那一战的情形，凛雪鸦在它那里已经从货真价实的人渣，变成名副其实的疯子，便道：“知道，你行事的方式。对你而言，设计欺骗、玩弄和陷害他人是最好玩的游戏，让你做一具失去心神傀儡，你还怎么欣赏娄震戒那掉入圈套后大惊失色的表情。结果是我要使用你的认同‘强大’还不到家吗？”

 

殇不患突然觉得手心一凉，刚才抓着的手腕不知何时被替换成了烟管。

 

愣神间，凛雪鸦已经尽数剥开了殇不患身上层层叠叠的衣襟，正顺着他肩头肌块饱满的弧度褪去碍事的衣服，凛雪鸦嘟哝着地抱怨：“虽然这也是一个原因，但你所磨砺的剑才是我此举最想偷到的事物。拜托你稍微对自己的魅力有点认知啊，不患。”

 

“听你这么一说，我坚信我认知不到比较好。”殇不患道。

 

殇不患还记得凛雪鸦曾对他说过，他身上并没有想偷的东西，然而凛雪鸦又一再执意偷取那些根本算不上被偷走的东西，譬如剑招、怒气，还有……吻。

 

也许和这个人的交集就如同一场终会结束的梦境，等他偷走他真正所想之时，便是长梦醒觉之日。

 

但殇不患从未担忧凛雪鸦会成功，若是这个人真能拿到也不过一颗真心，若真能拿走，这颗心便是冥冥中命数里本该属于他的东西；也从不为凛雪鸦将真心砸碎的可能而惊惧，在甘愿把心送出去的时候，便该做好承载任何不堪结局的准备。

 

凉软的唇贴在殇不患的喉结处轻啄噬咬，凛雪鸦连吐字气息都似会挠人一般：“多谢殇大侠的慷慨信任，让我连日来的积郁一扫而空，出剑的事填平了还有的剩哦，有没有什么想换取的小回礼？”

 

—待续—

● 殇凛● 东离剑游纪● 凛


	2. 人非草木02

殇不患咬住拉链端头的布柄，一点一点将链条上嵌合的金铁链齿打开，至脐上两寸时便松开，湿热的舌尖自胸腹间分明的肌理线逆游而上。

凛雪鸦整个人陷在堆高的被褥里，散开的雪发整片铺洒在暗色的被面上，手上有一下没一下地转动着烟月，烟管的装饰叮当细响，他只管垂眸注视殇不患在他身上肆意动作，毫无配合的意思。

拨开挡在胸前半片衣料，殇不患在那淡色的乳晕上轻咬了一口，抱怨道：“你自己惹起来的，不要只顾躺着看热闹，至少脱一下自己的衣服。”

凛雪鸦用鼻音发出一声细微的哼笑，在床上挪了挪，下滑些许，找了个更加舒适的高度侧过身，整好以暇地用眼角睨着殇不患，果然成功惹得殇不患攥住他的手腕用五指锁在一旁，直截了当的侵占带着薄媚笑意的唇，无辜的烟月径直落在一旁。

相较方才在庭院的温存，这个吻里尽是露骨的肉欲，口唇被蹂躏弄出来稠腻的水响在房间中格外鲜明。

敏锐地察觉到殇不患的情绪中夹着一丝怒气，凛雪鸦眉梢一动，伸手摸索着去解殇不患腰间的木环扣，果然被对方甩手挥开。双唇分开时，勾缠的银丝落在凛雪鸦唇边，殇不患用拇指去蹭，被软嫩的舌尖讨好地舔了舔指腹，然而做出这个动作的人并非示弱，只是变本加厉撩拨男人的欲望。

殇不患道：“有件让我很火大的事没来得及说。你这家伙，从石头后面窜出来的时机是故意选错的吧。仔细一想，自从说出了启用丧月之夜的计划之后，你的眼神就很不对。你早就盯上了这个，亏我还问你愿不愿意将性命托付给我，完全被耍了。”

凛雪鸦厚颜笑道：“如此有趣玩法，我岂能错过。”

“无可救药的家伙。不管怎么说，让你出剑相助，欠你一次。”殇不患在白皙脆弱的颈项上流连吮咬，继续道：“但一是一，二是二，这事连同你的恶趣味一起都让人火大。”

隔着层层叠叠的衣物，凛雪鸦摸到了对方下体硬邦邦顶起的巨物，这次殇不患没有打掉他的手，任由盗贼灵巧的手指描绘那物的轮廓。

“这里，也很是火大嘛。”凛雪鸦道。

“呿。”殇不患暗骂此人招惹人的手段层出不穷，干脆放开矜持寻着衣料的缝隙探入内中胡乱抚摸，“……早知就不问了，还不如直接划你一刀。”

“哎呀哎呀，连想要除去的恶人都不愿背后偷袭的殇大侠，真的做得到吗？”被故意抚弄到敏感薄弱的地方，凛雪鸦痒得反射性地缩了缩肩膀，微颤着声音笑道：“老实说，那天的殇大侠着实给我留下了惊心动魄的震撼，我可没想到你会这么说呢。”

“我信任你有这么值得惊讶么？”殇不患曾以为凛雪鸦惯于寻找人心壁垒的缝隙，只要抓到泛出真切新鲜的软弱，他便会毫不犹豫地将其剜出来，至于是品尝或是肆意丢弃，端要看那是否符合凛雪鸦的口味。

但久而久之，他才明白要在无数的防备反击之下掌握那些透露出来些许柔情，并非那么容易。凛雪鸦也不能将所有欲盖弥彰的情感一一辨析清楚。

所以有时候迟钝得像个笨蛋。

思及此处，殇不患低咳一声将要脱口的笑意忍了回去，在凛雪鸦臀上轻打了一下，示意他抬抬腰。

对方照做的结果便是下身的都遮蔽尽数被脱下来扔下了床，拉链被完全拉到了底端，再解开那些交错繁复的系带，那件绮丽奇异的外衫也自两边敞开，细腻精悍的胸腹，乃至微夹着被褥的盈白脚趾一览无余。

大名鼎鼎的风雅窃贼身上背着不少艳谈传说，将床笫之欢挂在嘴边面不改色，甚至喜欢做出淫媚放荡之举的家伙，事到如今竟然在悄悄紧张，还不不愿让人看出来。

“我是指你竟然会问我愿不愿意把性命托付给你。”

“有什么办法，人生在世，难免会有自大过头的时候。如果你要嘲笑我，我只能老实听着。”殇不患这话的意思说来无奈，语气却十足坦然，“不过，我又没想过交付信任就一定能获得等价的报酬。”

“错失让你将性命寄托于我的机会，我也觉得有些可惜，不过还是恕我绝不会答应。”

殇不患想起聆牙向他复述他全数托付给凛雪鸦那一战的情形，凛雪鸦在它那里已经从货真价实的人渣，变成名副其实的疯子，便道：“知道，你行事的方式。对你而言，设计欺骗、玩弄和陷害他人是最好玩的游戏，让你做一具失去心神傀儡，你还怎么欣赏娄震戒那掉入圈套后大惊失色的表情。结果是我要使用你的认同‘强大’还不到家吗？”

殇不患突然觉得手心一凉，刚才抓着的手腕不知何时被替换成了烟管。

愣神间，凛雪鸦已经尽数剥开了殇不患身上层层叠叠的衣襟，正顺着他肩头肌块饱满的弧度褪去碍事的衣服，凛雪鸦嘟哝着地抱怨：“虽然这也是一个原因，但你所磨砺的剑才是我此举最想偷到的事物。拜托你稍微对自己的魅力有点认知啊，不患。”

“听你这么一说，我坚信我认知不到比较好。”殇不患道。

殇不患还记得凛雪鸦曾对他说过，他身上并没有想偷的东西，然而凛雪鸦又一再执意偷取那些根本算不上被偷走的东西，譬如剑招、怒气，还有……吻。也许和这个人的交集就如同一场终会结束的梦境，等他偷走他真正所想之时，便是长梦醒觉之日。

殇不患从未担忧凛雪鸦会成功，若是这个人真能拿到也不过一颗真心，若真能拿走，这颗心便是冥冥中命数里本该属于他的东西；也从不为为凛雪鸦将真心砸碎的可能而惊惧，在甘愿送出去的时候，便该做好承载任何不堪结局的准备。

凉软的唇贴在殇不患的喉结处轻啄噬咬，凛雪鸦连吐字气息都会挠人似的：“多谢殇大侠的慷慨信任，让我连日来的积郁一扫而空，出剑的事填平了还有的剩哦，有没有什么想换取的小回礼？”


	3. 人非草木3

“你的回礼哪次不是牵着一连串麻烦，我也不作他想，能把你这张嘴堵上个一时半刻，不让你说话就不错了。”

凛雪鸦歪了歪头，摆出一副无辜委屈的神情，纤长细密的睫羽一颤，竟有些泫然欲泣的楚楚之意，好在殇不患浑身鸡皮疙瘩立起来前，那双上挑的红眸又闪过一丝惯见的狡黠，鲜艳柔嫩的舌尖舔过唇角，灵巧的双手探到殇不患身下将亵裤褪至膝弯。

凛雪鸦翻身将殇不患压在身下，伏在殇不患腿间，默默把弄着对方已经勃起的尘柄，果真没再发一语。

殇不患瞬间便领会了凛雪鸦的意图，体内的热流一下窜过四肢百骸冲上头顶，下体又硬了几分。把身上仅存的不整衣物尽数丢开，殇不患按着凛雪鸦的后脑，将自己那泛着浓郁男性气息的部件抵在那人唇边，但他仍是给凛雪鸦留了选择的余地。

凛雪鸦轻笑，试探性地探出舌尖描绘着胀大饱满的伞部，随后一点一点将起纳入口中，浅浅吞吐着。

这张能颠倒黑白、拨乱人心的嘴平日里可恼人得很，但真置身其中才知这是温软销魂的所在。不知是何时有此一说，将男子的羞物比作剑，虽然殇不患已将凛雪鸦的嘴切切实实堵上了，耳际边却总一字不漏的传来凛雪鸦早前所说的话：“你所磨练出来的剑，真是让人回味无穷……”

凛雪鸦似与他心意相连，仿佛知晓殇不患想到了什么一样，弯了弯唇角，冲他眨了眨眼。

尽管凛雪鸦变着法用唇舌刺激口中鼓胀的阳物，还故意吃出情色的水响，真正做起来还是难掩生涩。说来也难怪，长着这样一副优雅秀致的面貌，世人难及的剑境、捉摸不定的脾性、只手遮天的策谋，但凡有其中一点就足够勾住人心，令人欲罢不能，哪怕曾欠过什么风流债，总归也是那些痴男怨女巴巴讨好他。

这样的人愿意收敛傲气，为他一个玩笑般的提议伏低自己的头颅，不论是盗窃的前兆或是伪装出来的乖觉，已够以触发殇不患心中罕有的贪念。

带着薄茧的手指蹭过凛雪鸦微陷的脸颊，五指穿入那一头雪发之中，殇不患语带隐忍道：“张嘴，放松。”

凛雪鸦依言照做，那勃昂巨物便在他口中蛮横地抽送起来，无情的翻搅脆弱的口唇，沟回的丘壑和鼓起的肉颈来回刮蹭颊侧的粘膜，又是甚至险些顶入喉间。纵使心有预见，面对如此猛烈的攻势凛雪鸦仍是有些招架不住，下意识间合拢嘴唇，不想却将殇不患的东西含得更紧。

两人对此法不算了如指掌，进出时齿锋不时蹭到柱身，尖锐的痛处令殇不患不时倒抽一口冷气，体内的欲望却汹涌难熄，让他想更用力的侵犯温热的窠巢。但殇不患注视着凛雪鸦的脸庞，只见他比寻常男性多几分秀气的眉宇紧蹙，眼角飞红，睫毛根稍莹挂着细细水珠，彷如一颤便要落下，磨肿的双唇早成了欲滴的血色。

殇不患低啸一声，强忍欲念，将未能得到纾解的性具从不堪重负的口唇间撤了出来，牵扯不断的津水被拉作银凉的水丝，令人血脉偾张。

凛雪鸦半眯着眼睛轻咳不止，忍不住来回用齿关轻咬着被粗暴对待是舌面止疼，殇不患见他如此竟觉得有几分可爱，等凛雪鸦顺过了气，凑上去将惨遭蹂躏的软肉卷入自己口中安抚。

“凛 雪鸦。”仿佛在确认什么或是低喃仪式的咒语般，殇不患唤了他的名字。

殇不患目光灼灼地看着凛雪鸦，令不禁凛雪鸦回想起七罪塔的与他再会的情景，此时殇不患的目光竟比那日决绝的杀意还要灼人，看得凛雪鸦有种常年冰冷的心脏要烧起来的错觉。殇不患抓着他的手一同放在两人相抵的性器上，将它们齐握在一起套弄，手覆着手，十指交缠，湿热黏腻的触感和身体深处勃发的情欲，让凛雪鸦险些以为彼此的器官被揉为了一体。

牵引了凛雪鸦的手去纾解前端的难耐，殇不患的大掌顺着腰际的往下，重重揉了两把紧实的臀肉，便往藏在雪堆里藏的隐秘软穴探去。

不知从什么时候起，只要他们行迹交汇多那么几日，总归要发生点黏腻缠绵的不纯之事。久而久之，连殇不患都开始在身上备了用途不可外道的脂膏，方才略作摸索后，殇不患便用指尖挖取了一块软膏顶入那紧合的穴口。

身后脆弱敏感的甬道异物侵犯，即便早已不是初次，最开始扩张时不适的酸胀感依然未曾减弱，随着殇不患手指抽送的律动，凛雪鸦难免发出些细碎短促的喟叹。

殇不患在凛雪鸦温软的唇畔流连，见他许久不做声，便问道：“这回真打算不说话了？”

凛雪鸦仍是笑而不语，殇不患却从他眼中读出了他欲言之意：“这不是殇大侠自己所提的要求吗？事到如今又来问我。”

想到凛雪鸦惯爱游戏人间，由此也会特别遵守他自己心中制定的规则，一旦他决意要玩，便一定会做到底。殇不患不禁萌生一丝坏心：“既然如此，我再讨一份回礼。你不愿意被丧月之夜操控心神，不愿信任我，我也认了。不过以牙还牙以眼还眼，这一回要你‘不说话等同默认’，神智清醒时像傀儡那般配合指令总不过分吧。”

凛雪鸦弯起双眼，似笑非笑地打量着殇不患认真的神色。想来以殇不患的秉性也不过逞口头之利，再怎么胡闹也越不出界限，凛雪鸦倒也想看看他究竟能使出什么手段，于是点点头算作应承。


	4. 人非草木4

虽得应允，殇不患却不急于为一点新异的念想放下本所欲为之事，仍是沉着的搂紧怀中的人，专注指掌功夫，渐渐增加在内里开拓的手指数量，让那处紧窄穴壁逐步习惯接纳外物。

同时，殇不患低头含住凛雪鸦胸前软嫩的淡樱，此处薄弱娇嫩经不住欺凌，不多时小小的乳粒便被弄得充血挺立，却还不被放过，被衔在齿间来回噬咬。

床上往来多次，殇不患对凛雪鸦的身体已算十分熟悉，这人喜欢装出波澜不惊的模样，然而只要稍稍施以刺激，便能收获许多自抑不能的难耐反应，过分敏锐的感官虽是一种难能的天赋，有时却不免成为负担。

所以对此刻已然顾不上抚慰前端欲望的凛雪鸦，殇不患没有动用下达指令的权力要求他继续揉弄欲根，好将凛雪鸦推入更深的混乱中去。殇不患只是亲了亲凛雪鸦的眉梢，随后强势地分开他的双腿，将肿胀的欲根撞入被脂膏滋润得水淋一片的后穴。

用手丈量和真正用身体承受的感觉决然不同，体内硕大的巨物让凛雪鸦呼吸受阻，只能发出短促的鼻息。

殇不患见状，轻按着凛雪鸦与他相连处帮其纾缓疼痛，边爱怜地亲吻着发际、脸颊，道：“让你别说话，又不是真不让你做声。若是实在难受哼两下让我知道也……”

凛雪鸦被体内的异物撑得难受，眼中却闪过一丝奚落的笑意，主动捧住殇不患的脸将余下的话堵回口中。

他虽然熟知殇不患品行，此时仍忍不住暗笑他明明占据上峰，持有了绝对的主动权，却总因为自己骨子里那份温柔将其拱手让出。

殇不患又何尝读不懂凛雪鸦眼中的嘲弄，见他如此，亦是失笑，伸手揉了揉凛雪鸦自被他贯穿就绷紧至今的腰腹，在他耳边道：“你偏爱吃罚酒才觉得有滋味是么，那我就不客气了，叫出来，给我听。”

说罢盘桓在凛雪鸦体内的孽根突然耸动，不留情面地顶入深处，又快速抽出。

虽是认真扩张过，殇不患也静待他适应了许久，但本不该用来欢好的地方被强行撑开，总归难以适应这种撕裂般的胀痛感。得过殇不患一言，凛雪鸦自然顺着游戏规则，微张开抿紧的唇，随被侵犯的节律发出细软的低吟，如此又换来一串细碎的亲吻。

今日的殇不患似乎格外喜欢耳鬓厮磨，凛雪鸦想不通这份亲厚从何而来，不过这倒让他感到新奇。

殇不患本就不惯把弄这些闺房私趣的人，不像那些个中老手，稍有不从，便能可当做各种惩戒的由头摆弄服从那方。虽是大开大合地侵占那处软穴，仍顾自用手掌轻抚怀中人的后颈，一路顺脊背而下，总带着几分柔情温存。既未见殇不患额外提要求，凛雪鸦乐得自作主张，柔韧修长的双腿径直缠在殇不患的腰际，看着乖巧腻人得很。

过往他们虽多有胶缠不清的身体联系，多是因事为事，极少有这般亲密缠绵的爱侣之举。

殇不患寻着能让凛雪鸦舒服得发颤那处狠狠撞下，那人果然发出又酥又软嘤咛 ，下意识绞紧了体内的阳物。如此反复，食髓知味的盗贼便迷迷糊糊地咬了饵，更想窝进他怀里撒娇。

眼见时机已至，殇不患故意在情热时抽身而去，若有所思地站在床边，稍做衡量，便握住凛雪鸦皓白脚腕将人拉至床沿。

面临情事正酣时像要被情人拖下床的境况，哪怕是掠风窃尘，心中也不免有几分茫然。眼看自己真要掉出床外了凛雪鸦才猛然回神，下意识出了手，五指“嘭”的扣在床边的木棱上，此招擒拿可谓快若瞬电，虽未损及木质分毫，却是使出了纯熟内家的劲力，勾爪的力道不输金铁。

“安心，又不会真摔着你。”殇不患道。

凛雪鸦进退两难，他现在仅有半肩之上还能着力于在床面，余下腰臀尽数悬空，纵使他柔功筋骨再如何了得，这般情形也维持不了一个稳妥的姿势。

殇不患不疾不徐地沿肌理线条紧绷漂亮的小腿一路抚上，用双臂托着将凛雪鸦膝弯。见凛雪鸦反手扣紧床沿不放，用盈着水雾、毫无威慑力的目光默默控诉他，殇不患不禁笑笑，用手掌轻轻捏了捏他的臀瓣，道：“现在后悔晚了，我说过要回敬你，你自己答应的。”

凛雪鸦尚未理解所谓回敬是指什么，直接就着危险的悬空姿势，被男性粗壮之物贯穿。

明明早前已经能接纳整根的秘穴，如今插进去了大半却无法再进，殇不患被完全收紧的穴肉绞得太阳穴突跳不止，只得缓口气，稍稍退出些许，随即握紧凛雪鸦的腰侧再次撞入，如此才将整根送入内中。

“等，不、慢点……”在绷直腰背完全无法放松力道的情况下被填满甬道，凛雪鸦只觉得身后那处热辣难忍，并非撕裂般痛楚，却更加酸胀磨人，一时连不说话的约定都忘了。

然而未等他说出完整的话语，那作孽的事物便重重抵在了敏感的阳心上，逼得凛雪鸦惊叫一声，随即就被一次次进犯得只能低哑呜咽，完全说不出话来，绵软双腿无意识的缠住殇不患的腰，希望能减轻些撞击的力道。

“你让我倒立夹住七杀天凌剑锋的那招，是这样吗？”


	5. 人非草木5

每次挺进被侵犯到难以想象的深处，让凛雪鸦有种要被从身体内部要被挤榨出汁液的可怕感觉。

他将背脊绷得极紧，竭力挺起腰，以为这样就能避免让下身的重量都担负在身后秘处，能略微减缓汹涌的快意，后仰脖颈连接着顶起的胸膛与腰腹形成一道妙曼的弧线，像一柄满张的柔韧长弓，漂亮得不可思议。

这般天地倒转的姿势，使人行血倒涌，在方才的情缠里掀起的热潮涌上脑门，纵使凛雪鸦武学造诣精深，也不免觉得额际发胀，脑海里一片空白，如坠云雾间。

欺天瞒海的智谋在此刻没有丝毫施展的余地，名为掠风窃尘的大怪盗只觉得这样硬梗着腰累得很，体内的酥麻酸胀皆变成了难言的痒意，被那坚挺之物顶一下得了一瞬纾解，此后却是加倍的贪求不得。

在难受与快活的夹击之下，凛雪鸦仅能发出“噫噫唔唔”含糊泣声，想动用他那能把死人说活的忽悠功夫也是不能了。

唯一没放手的，只有被他当做救命稻草紧紧扣住的床棱。

不自然的潮红从颈项蔓延到胸口，白玉般地肌肤上出了一层薄汗，下腹翘起的那根更是湿漉漉的沁着淫液，身体主人却不知自己这幅形状让在嫩穴里蛮横进出的狰狞物件更加胀大一圈。撑得狠了，只能埋怨地呜咽出声，对方觉出他受不住，也愿意贴心的放缓几分力道。

殇不患自然知道真正的那一招究竟是如何施展，他本只想略还以颜色，真正能让他欢喜的是亲密的缠绵交欢，而非真要折腾凛雪鸦取乐，让对方失控至此倒是额外的收获。

他对凛雪鸦把玩高手躯体的论调嗤之以鼻，却也不得不承认自己在对方柔韧强悍的躯体上获得了非凡之乐，尽管两者并不是可混为一论的事物。

但见他维持得如此辛苦，殇不患摸着凛雪鸦的腰忍不住哄劝道：“把力气放了，全部交给我就好。”然而凛雪鸦却一副迷迷蒙蒙听不清的模样，殇不患轻唤他名字，对方含泪欲诉的眼睛转了转，带着满满委屈怨愤瞪了他一眼。

如此身体力行让他松懈下来，殇不患握着凛雪鸦膝下，分开紧缠在自己腰上的双腿，发现连膝盖内侧都蹭红了一片，只得为这人的倔强摇头轻叹。

其实殇不患也没有太多花哨招数，只有一招百试百灵，他调了调角度，用阳物的端顶寻到凛雪鸦最弱的那处软肉，抵着敏感的腺体来回研压。不过小弄了几回，凛雪鸦便哭叫着卸了一身力气，浑身颤抖得厉害，就连穴壁都痉挛不已，将殇不患那物缠得极紧。

“嘶，”殇不患心神一颤，不慎咬破了自己的舌尖才勉强收住了泄身的欲望，“凛，信我。”

察觉掌心的腿肌，乃至腰段上的绷紧的肌肉渐渐放松，殇不患冲正用随手抹去泪水的凛雪鸦笑笑，放开一切顾虑挺动腰胯肏干着将一切交付予他的人，结实下腹撞着臀肉发出暧昧的声响，却仍掩不住相连处的稠腻水声。

那高翘膻物在后穴中抽送鞑伐便罢了，凛雪鸦自下方看去，一旦他泄劲垮下了腰，甚至能看见带着弧度的骇人东西顶得腹间薄薄的皮肉鼓起一处，连进出行迹都看得清清楚楚。

再一想，他自己是此时才发现，以殇不患的视角看下来，自己肏成什么样子必是一览无余，早就被看得干干净净了。

凛雪鸦脑子空白一片，眼前被白光覆过，鲜少体验到羞臊感的大盗不由抬起手臂挡在自己眼前，谁知精关一松，竟这样便泄了身。由于被抬高了下身的缘故，那喷溅出来的白浊淅淅沥沥地落在胸腹间，甚至有数缕落在他自己的脸上，一副被人玩弄得脏兮兮的可怜模样，衬着高潮时茫然失神的表情，实在勾人得紧。

前端去了，甬道内高热湿软更胜先前，软嫩的内壁缠上来逢迎讨好着进犯的外物，殇不患舒服得喟叹出声。

料想再折腾下去人真要受不住了，殇不患揽住凛雪鸦的腰将人带回安稳的床榻上，一连抽送数十下，将精液灌入那人体内深处。然而这虽是十足的畅快，但只一回还未能让他感到真正的餍足。

殇不患抱着怀中人缓了缓劲，不禁有些暗恼，修行流浪禁欲并非难事，行道他一向能依自己意愿管束得很好，可兴致一旦被挑起，却也来得汹涌性烈，不做到尽兴便难得一身畅快。

温热指腹摩挲着凛雪鸦尚且泛着薄红颧骨，难得见他沉静不语，殇不患也不吵他说话，只是用舌尖轻柔地舔去落在他唇侧溅洒白色精痕。


	6. 人非草木6

温热的唇舌在胸腹间逡巡，一点一点舔去零星落在其上凝结的白色精块，留下淫靡的水迹和斑驳的狼吻。每次吻到痒处，凛雪鸦总会不由自主轻颤起来。

殇不患故意用舌尖勾了些许，去凛雪鸦缠吻，将凛雪鸦射出的欲液送回他自己口中翻搅。

平日本该遭嫌的膻物，殇不患却尝出了一丝隐约的甜味，此刻彼此口津交混那股甜味更是越发鲜明。殇不患想起他早前循着冒充他的人给的线索，抓住了那在集市扮作说书人胡编乱造的凛雪鸦，那人以讲故事为条件向他讨一回饶，殇不患便特指了与邢亥的旧怨让他如实讲述。

故事中那天生拥有能魅惑男人魔性美貌的娈娘子，连声音、体香都都是勾魂利器，让殇不患不禁怀疑身下之人是否也身负与她如出一辙的魅惑邪功，不然怎么会令他失控至此？

然而殇不患却也深知，凛雪鸦从不稀罕获得躯壳和谎言勾取来的痴恋，纵精通千般奇术，凛雪鸦也不屑于依靠这些手段来迷倒他。

他们会发展这样匪夷所思的关系，根本无从预料，殇不患在过往人生更是找不到任何相类的关系可以参考。以往的分别若不是凛雪鸦自己突然不见踪影，便是殇不患趁对方不注意将人抛在身后提气跑出十几里远。

如今想来，两人还从未正经道过别。

为了疗愈浪巫谣在与啸狂狷一战中受的伤，他们在丹家停驻多日，想起蝎璎珞为仙镇城带来的灾厄，为了各自的安宁，他也不该在这里待得太久。今日换药的时候殇不患查验了浪巫谣的伤口，已经愈合泰半，浪巫谣本人也道：“无碍。”

说完浪巫谣偏了偏头看向自己每日整理齐备的行囊，早已做好整装待发准备的意思再明显不过。

聆牙帮腔道：“这可都是为了在你这个无情无义家伙偷跑只能及时跟上做的准备，这回不会又一声不响就把我们丢下吧。”

“呃，这、当然不能，现在不是来找你们商量嘛。”东离虽然语言相通，终究是异国的土地，对于远道而来援助自己的友人，殇不患自然不能将浪巫谣丢在丹家就跑了，“如果你伤势恢复得差不多了，过几日我打点好行礼就动身。”

聆牙问：“所以你这次又打算偷偷摸摸溜走？”

殇不患想起他第一次再会卷残云与丹翡时，两个年轻人他不告而别的习性并无微词，反而将这来去如风的作风当做侠客随性潇洒宽纳了。仔细想来这种坏习惯着实过分了些，但殇不患心虚地摸了摸鼻梁，仍是道：“毕竟我不擅长跟人道别，那种气氛太麻烦了。若是还缺什么随身补给就告诉我，我去置办，你就安心休息，等我消息。” 

聆牙叫住转身要走的殇不患，道：“你整装的时候动静小点哦，毕竟那个烟管混账耳聪目明得很，能不能甩掉他就在此一役了。这种强得离谱、心怀鬼胎的家伙有多危险你心里应该很明白，你不会真以为他真心把你朋友吧？”

“谁跟他是朋友。”殇不患下意识驳道，说罢无奈地想笑，但看着浪巫谣认真的神情和难得沉默的聆牙，只得摆摆手先离开了。

如何处理和凛雪鸦有关的事确实最令他为难。

凛雪鸦的渊博善谋能带来的强力保障，和他肆意妄为的恶劣性子引发的危险，不不到最后都不知道是那边更强劲。殇不患身负魔剑目录，为求稳妥，该是有多远就避多远才最好。不过就算不辞而别，而以凛雪鸦那遍及东离的消息网和人脉，殇不患也不认为真能走出他的五指山外。

道别或是不道别，其实结果并不会相差多少，只要凛雪鸦想，便总能找到他。

令殇不患纠结的，自然不是这个显而易见的结果，而与凛雪鸦之间易近难近、无法权衡的距离，才是真正令他犯难的原因。

午间和丹翡闲谈了两句，正巧遇上了凛雪鸦，本想斟酌着向他吐露一二，却不想就这么胡乱滚上床纠缠起来了，若是能顺着欲念将人拆吃入腹就简单了，如此越发弄得殇不患不知如何收手。

一吻毕，下身蛰伏的欲望又被淫靡味道彻底激发，殇不患问他：“自己的味道感觉如何？”

凛雪鸦别开脸回避这个不怀好意的提问，好在“不语”的禁制尚在，正好借故不说话。那复醒的巨物恰好抵上他股间，烫得凛雪鸦轻叹出声，他用双膝蹭了蹭殇不患的胯边，打开双腿，将私处敞露到可以让外物任意妄为的角度。

非是处子的含羞带怯，也非妓子的放荡淫贱，这样默许他人肏干的露骨举止，由凛雪鸦做来，竟有种宽纵少年人胡闹的从容。

往日眼中的审视刺探，轻慢戏谑的挑逗，那些令人恼火的刻薄种种，此时都已收敛无踪。只是那般云端之中高高在上的余裕，实在不能让殇不患满意，他要把这人拽入红尘，用自己的气息浇灌浸透，将他变回俗世的血肉凡躯。

殇不患不急于疏解自身欲求，反而将凛雪鸦垂软的性器含入口中，学着运使之前凛雪鸦让他体会过的技巧，把那物吃得复又挺立起来。

“唔…嗯……”舌尖每每扫过阳顶边缘敏感的沟回，凛雪鸦便止不住沉吟，发出短促的抽噎声。

但这还远远不够，盗贼纤长柔嫩的手指还落在殇不患耳后，不疾不徐地轻轻梳弄发丝，显然还没有被逼至失控的边缘。殇不患将两指插入那刚被阳具进犯过的秘穴，内里虽然仍是滑腻，进入起来仍是颇受阻碍。

殇不患侧头用舌尖描绘粉白干净茎身上的青筋，寻隙调笑道：“不过放你休息一会就这么紧了？不知得要弄多少回才能习惯。”说完便感觉脑后头发被用力拽了一下。

殇不患不以为意，在那人紧实的小腹上吮落一道淡红的吻痕，低头毫不避讳将挺拔阳锋上沁出的透明清液卷入口中，继而用两指在紧窄的所在中抽送开凿。待指尖蹭到不同寻常的那处，那比主人实诚百倍的尘柄就会不受控制的弹动着，也开始下腹绷紧起来。

殇不患暗叹这人的身体真是什么都瞒不住，随即用热烫的口腔裹紧敏感的锋端，屈起双指狠狠挖着那块软嫩的壁肉。

被前后夹击，凛雪鸦只觉得体内的酸麻与前端的胀痛混成一体，难耐地惊叫出声，下意识挣扎着要逃开，却被殇不患抓着腰抱了回来。如此又故技重施了数回，直至他只能带着哭腔断断续续地喘息着，化作一滩春水瘫软在床上，再难逃离。

宽厚的手掌推揉着凛雪鸦的腰，殇不患一点一点将他带进怀里搂紧。

手指暂时从湿热的窠巢中撤出，射在里面的稠腻白浊顺着淌了出来，从腿根处滑落下来弄脏了床褥，始作俑者殇不患自己闹了个红脸，转而用鼻尖蹭着凛雪鸦的鬓角，在面颊上留下一串肆意的碎吻：“别怕，想让你一起舒服而已。”

“不过你什么都明白的吧，”开拓的队伍加增为三指，自股缝摸索而去，变本加厉地玩弄着隐秘的嫩穴，殇不患道：“哼，你不说话你省事了，反倒让我觉得别扭起来。每次和你在一起，好吃的部分都会被你抢先挑走，残局烂摊子全留给我收拾。”

凛雪鸦低哑地哼笑一声，在殇不患颈侧用力咬了一口，留下一圈清晰的淡红齿痕，而后又抚慰似的在痕迹上舔了舔。

“嘶，你还有力气咬我！”殇不患坐起身，扶着那浑身绵软还要惹事的家伙跨跪在自己身上。随着腰臀缓缓下沉，湿软的内壁被寸寸破开，整根插入后，殇不患单臂锁住凛雪鸦，牢牢将人按在擎起的粗硕狞物上，让他脱逃不得。

那硬热如铁的东西完全肏进了最脆弱的内里，凛雪鸦被插得喉头发紧，只感觉体内的脏腑都快要被顶出嗓子了，他甚至无法痛呼出声。

殇不患轻抚着凛雪鸦汗湿的脊背，低沉道：“别招我，今天我就是想做，你再惹事小心我收不住。”


	7. 人非草木7

七

强壮的双臂抓着白皙的臀丘将人托起，筋络虬结的巨物刮蹭着穴壁的媚肉，时而退出去大半，又随着手臂主人往下按的举动狠狠将湿软的肉穴贯穿。

凛雪鸦在一下重过一下的顶弄中上下起伏，只觉得身后嵌合的地方酸涩难耐，硬热之物捣弄掀起的阵阵热流，如同涌动的潮热冲刷四肢百骸，只剩双手还能勉强攀附在殇不患肩上，被插到弱处时，下意识收拢的手指便会在肩上留下几道浅淡的抓痕。

后来凛雪鸦索性趴在殇不患肩头，将上身的重量也全倚在殇不患身上。这样的姿势，胸前被玩弄得十分敏感的两点被蹭得肿痛麻痒，凛雪鸦发出些小动物咪唔般的细碎闷哼，却仍是故我，赖着不愿起来。

殇不患听得好笑，停了动作，一手把人搂紧，一手托着凛雪鸦后颈将人扶坐起来，便见他半眯着眼，目光迷离，抿着唇一脸怔忪地看向自己。看得殇不患底下已经勃发到极致的孽根越是硬得发疼，他叹了口气，爱怜地用指节刮了刮那人发红滚烫的脸蛋，骂道：“又没喝酒，怎么跟只醉猫一样。”

凛雪鸦抿了抿嘴，神色恹恹地闭上眼歪在殇不患臂弯里。 

若是不爱，陈年佳酿也不过又涩又辣又苦的一捧臭水，若是爱饮，酒中自有千百滋味令人迷醉。

行骗多年，凛雪鸦在谎言里浸淫得够久了，事到如今也没有什么必要对自己撒谎，一再做下不值一哂的蠢事，反而能令自己汲取到更多乐趣的人，凛雪鸦已是许久没有遇到了。

他确实喜欢殇不患。

只是掠风窃尘的喜欢并不是是能给人带来幸福与温暖的东西。

受困于情义、恩义、道义而走上绝路的所谓正派，他们殊途同归的壮烈哀婉，衬着俗世凡人重蹈覆辙的愚昧，就像一个讲了一遍又一遍的灰暗冷笑话，凛雪鸦早已看得腻味，他对那些迷信着正义与秩序的正直之人不感兴趣，他们在绝望深处的哭号，远不如恶人骄傲碎裂的脆响动听。

但殇不患并非受困于此，他确实对人情恩义珍而重之，却不为世俗正义善恶所束缚，剑走偏锋自行其道，往往能打破囹圄，觅得生机。

凛雪鸦愿意耗费心思，在殇不患陷入困境的时候提供些许助力，为他的疏失补足一二。

喜欢谁就要从对方身上获得等同感情，凛雪鸦早已过了这个年纪，不如说他人的喜欢对他而言，与负累无异。喜欢意味着有所期许，期许便是对喜欢的条件有了界定和要求，只要稍有不慎掉出界外，曾经炽热单纯的喜欢就会朽烂破碎，一旦执着与维护他人对自己的喜爱，某种程度上，也就沦为了他人提线傀儡。

就算被心里空洞逼死了，凛雪鸦也不屑于依靠拥有负累来维持自己心律，他只想凭血肉之躯满足知觉，沾取几分淋漓尽致的快意便已足矣。

他不需要也承载不了殇不患回以喜欢，他是个只想讨好自己的过客，是早晚要错身分别的人。

想了这许多，凛雪鸦勾了勾嘴角，用手指卷了一绺夹杂银丝的黑发，低头覆上殇不患带着笑意的唇，去品尝对方的温度，舌尖方顶开整齐的齿列，便被殇不患反客为主地捧住脸将其卷入口中吮弄。

舔去分开时牵连的银丝，殇不患意犹未尽地轻蹭凛雪鸦被吻得红润微透的唇，喃喃道：“你还是开口说话吧，满嘴歪理也好，胡说八道也好，想说什么就说什么。”

沉默许久，凛雪鸦的嗓音难免染上几分沙哑，他附回殇不患的耳边轻轻道：“那么……喵？”

殇不患呼吸一顿，将这个找到机会就要撩火玩的人按回怀里，重重挺进。

“让在下、闭嘴，又要在下说话，殇大侠真是个、难伺候的客人。”凛雪鸦被突如其来的刺激弄得绷直足弓，嘴上仍是不知收敛。

殇不患不满地咕哝了一声，心道，谁叫你这家伙亲下来的时候挂着那种森然又落寞的神情啊？到底是谁难伺候？

但他终究没有把这些怨念说出口，只以更加猛烈的节律进犯那处嫩穴，将逢迎的穴肉欺负得痉挛不已，一缩一缩地紧紧含住蛮横的异物。被湿软内壁紧窒缠裹的快意让殇不患低叹出声，他抚摸着凛雪鸦发颤的腰际，回敬道：“难伺候你不也伺候得挺好的么，这么会吸。”

任由身体落入他人的掌控之中，凛雪鸦仍有些心不在焉，未曾还口，只轻慢地用手指描过自己在殇不患颈侧留下的齿痕。

以前凛雪鸦多少还经营着他那游刃有余、拨弄人心的欺世大盗形象，现在真是越来越不讲究了，有时候简直娇气得紧。想到这里，殇不患不禁摇摇头，倒也没觉得又什么不好，不如说多有些人情味要好多了。

“而且说在床上有话要慢慢给我说的，不是你吗？”

凛雪鸦一怔，慢慢摆正了脸，与殇不患平静而坚定目光全然对上。


	8. 人非草木8

八

“现在的状态，还要分出精力说话什么的，殇大侠未免太会为难人了……”即使半垂着眼眸，将散漫的目光凝汇起来的凛雪鸦依然自有一股逼人的风采。

又来了。

殇不患见不得这个人不经意间流露的落寞，不愿就此回避，想伸手触碰，却只能意料之中地看着他变回了平日意有所指、话语里总是铺排着陷阱和试探的凛雪鸦。

“又没打算强制你说话，你看，像现在这样让你随便抱怨就可以了。”殇不患轻顺着凛雪鸦身后的银发，小幅度摆动着腰胯，引动自己抵在软穴深处的肉茎搓磨翻搅。

比起大开大合是操干，这般动作另有磨人之处，身体内部涌荡着一波又一波温存酥痒的快意，凛雪鸦咬住下唇颤声道：“自己心事重重，反倒还分神管起别人来了，不得不说不患真是个难应付的人。”

殇不患冷哼：“这话，做到一半神飞天外的家伙没资格说。”

“是在下失礼了，”凛雪鸦双腿缠紧了殇不患精壮的腰，腿根与内侧细嫩柔腻肌肤摩擦殇不患的下腹、腰胯，气息凌乱的低喃道，“可是、就算是那时，我也满脑子想的都是你呢。”

从遇见凛雪鸦至今，这个人是音容笑貌在他心里盘桓不去，如今作恶祸源竟先声夺人抢白了一通，殇不患心内莫名有种被人截了胡淤堵感。

“你……又知道我就少为你的事头疼了？”只是抱怨的话说了出口，未如心境那般躁郁，反而多了几分无奈。

就算知道对方是擅于把弄人心的骗子，殇不患依然无法不为凛雪鸦的话动容。这个游戏人间、遍尝百味的出尘之人收敛羽翼，将他满腹心事的模样收入眼底，闹闹腾腾地撞进他怀里，用自身的温度包覆他，倾诉似真似假、烧人心肺的情话。

可惜凛雪鸦偏在此时多嘴：“自从遇上我，就没发生过什么好事，殇大侠是想这么说吧。”

这话听得殇不患脸色立刻沉了下去。

明知是故意说来刺人的曲解，连殇不患都没想到自己会如此轻易就被点燃怒火。

殇不患所秉承的信念，注定他不会蒙头沉溺于凡躯欲情，但他是对自己极为坦诚的人，既然确实为陷入了名为凛雪鸦迷障，便无需再找借口遮掩，他喜欢的是原原本本的凛雪鸦这个人，不能忍受让自己翻覆辗转、欲诉还休的心事，仅被认作对掠风窃尘的戒备。

“你知不知道这样说话，是想要被我干死在床上的意思。”就着下体相连的姿势，殇不患冷着脸将凛雪鸦掀翻在床上，强硬地抓着膝弯将乱蹬的双腿按在身侧，不给他任何分辩的机会，稍微退出些许，立即狠狠贯入最深处。

看着那双总是冰冷地观视着他人的猩红眼瞳失神放大的时候，殇不患能鲜明地感受到越过肉体舒爽之外的心理快感。

肉体的撞击声不绝于耳，凛雪鸦挣扎呜咽着，本能地将手臂顶在殇不患胸前，彻底失序的呼吸频率，让他的呻吟变做夹杂着破碎尖叫的惊喘。

吃惯温存的律动，那已经被娇惯得熟软的穴壁拥上来，想把作乱的肉茎夹住，却只换来了更加粗暴的进犯，内里的媚肉被凌虐得渗出淫水，热液浇在茎身上，舒服得殇不患头皮发麻。

殇不患盯着凛雪鸦嗫嚅颤抖的唇，那里已经被蹂躏得充血微肿，隐约有透明晶莹之感。他俯身采撷，原以为对方会推拒，不想凛雪鸦却轻颤着张开双唇，乖巧地接纳掠夺。

殇不患心中又酸又软，即便凛雪鸦确实在他身下得神魂颠倒，殇不患也知道凛雪鸦并不理解自己对他的情与欲，只知道凭着世俗情爱的常理放荡热烈的承受。

非他不可，这种情感也唯他能懂，可惜，凛雪鸦又终是不懂。

好在殇不患不执意于将人抓在手里，他不想干涉凛雪鸦选择，连他不懂人心的地方也很喜欢。

看着身下人被吻至呼吸不畅、眼中含泪的模样，殇不患简直无法思考，被欲望支配着不停肏弄高热的肉穴，仍是觉得不足，便放任自己满腔侵占欲胡乱玩弄凛雪鸦的躯体。

大掌抓着凛雪鸦的臀瓣揉捏成各种形状，直到留下指痕，殇不患才肯放过，又去握住无人疼爱的粉茎粗暴搓弄。凛雪鸦被逼得挣扎挺动，结果教殇不患注意到了胸前的柔嫩，被夹在指间拽捏欺凌。

凛雪鸦殇不患困在怀中，只觉得两人之间的空气都是潮热的，强烈的压迫感让他睁不开眼，只觉得浑身上下都被那个男人侵犯着，不说已完全被阳具打开的身体深处，嘴巴也像在性交一样被侵占着亲吻，就连下体的性征都像被强暴的一样的套弄着。

疼，但是又疼又爽。

知道没有逃脱的可能，凛雪鸦索性在浮沉欲海中搂紧殇不患。见他一直掉眼泪，殇不患不时抬头温柔地为他舔去，随后继续衔着他的唇亲吻。

被弄出精的时候，凛雪鸦心神一松，连抱住对方的双臂也失了力气了滑落下来，如果不是还能隐约感觉到殇不患的爱抚，以及身后粗蛮的捣弄，凛雪鸦几乎以为自己已经昏死过去了。

完全睁不开眼，凛雪鸦只能瘫软着，任由濒临爆发的性器在体内冲刺，绵长的快感肆虐周身，可被吻住的嘴发不出任何声音，只能泄露出有些许细弱的轻吟。

不知过了多久，身后被浓厚的阳精灌满时，凛雪鸦已是连一根手指都动弹不了。


	9. 人非草木9

又射了一次，殇不患卸了劲，压在凛雪鸦身上低低喘息。

交叠的胸膛间只隔着些许黏腻的体液，殇不患不仅能感觉到凛雪鸦身体高烫，还知道他腿根还在随性事的余韵痉挛颤抖。

阳柱埋在幽径深处，被抽搐的肉壁反射性地反复含吮着，舒爽得让人舍不得离开。殇不患用指腹轻蹭凛雪鸦被蹂躏唇瓣，眼看这里似乎再欺凌就要沁出血珠似的，手指又顺着下颌的弧度游过喉结，抚摸颈侧胸前的齿印吻痕。视线随之往下扫，随短促的呼吸起伏的胸口下腹上，暧昧不堪的痕迹更是星点密布。

双眼紧闭，睫羽微颤，只要凛雪鸦闭口不言收敛锋芒，完全就是一副遭人淫弄、被玩透了身子的可怜模样。

难以餍足的饥饿一直在殇不患心底烧灼，如今总算减缓了不少，此时他还不忘回嘴道：“好事还是坏事，我说了才算，别擅自替我下结论。”

听到的那句话当下，殇不患恼的是凛雪鸦对他恶意误读，但此刻殇不患开口驳回这句话时，他才明白凛雪鸦是借故自嘲。

果然凛雪鸦听后漫不经心地勾了下嘴角，轻轻抚着殇不患的背脊，却没有回话。

自酌自饮时，殇不患的确曾暗暗抱怨，自从遇上凛雪鸦之后就没发生过什么好事，但他从未否认自己也在凛雪鸦那收获过非比寻常的助力。

哪怕凛雪鸦是另有目的，他也确确实实收获了好处，即使殇不患未必能轻易领这份情，然后遵照凛雪鸦的意愿被利用，可再要说与这人相遇未有任何好事，莫过于得了便宜还卖乖，着实厚颜。殇不患自是不能认同。

然而这么一句话，连必须对保持凛雪鸦警醒的自己都说不出来，反而让殇不患从凛雪鸦口中听到，杂陈的五味就像混在一处结成了冰块，生生捂进了胸口里。

如此殇不患便知道，真正令凛雪鸦感到不信任的，正是凛雪鸦自己那颗仿佛从幽冥中冷睨人世的冰冷心脏，他不屑于获得认同，从未寄望能得到认同。 

凛雪鸦喜欢在人心上纵火，若只是点了就跑便罢，他还专等给那些被烧得沸腾的傲慢心灵一盆冷水浇下去，欣赏挣扎的余烬来获取片刻的快乐，然后留下一地残垣断壁，转身无情的离去。

就算对凛雪鸦的恶劣深有体会，殇不患仍不介意他热衷于留在自己身边做惯偷，东拿走一些西拿走一些，只要是可以给得起的，殇不患愿意给。

哪怕凛雪鸦转头对这些弃若敝屣，挥霍他的信任，殇不患也做好了承受背离准备。

殇不患没有傲慢到认定自己是捂热凛雪鸦心脏的不二人选，就算这段纠缠的尽头会是不堪的结局，他绝不愿意看到那颗孤寂的心崩毁溃散，将周遭化作吞天噬地的幽暗雪国，然后在冰冷中永远沉眠。

可以一个对自己冷心冷肺的人，除了自救破冰，否则谁也救不了他。

若必须有那样一日，便只能用彼此生死了结这一段孽缘。

越是如此，殇不患索求的欲望便越是积集甚重，曾经热烈地抵死缠绵过，等到时过境迁，再努力学会承认拥有等于失去也无妨。

下身紧贴的地方捂着情潮的余温，凛雪鸦被热得受不了，不情不愿地支起眼皮，用湿漉漉的红眸看了殇不患一眼，侧过身背过去躺着，露出肩背上大片白净的肌肤，诱着人非想留下痕迹才甘心。

殇不患身下的尘柄又不受控制的肿胀了起来，他将凛雪鸦的满头雪发拨至身前，在纤长白皙的后颈细细亲吻，手掌难耐地在对方温热的胸腹上逡巡，惹来几声含糊的嘤咛，却未见凛雪鸦有抗拒的意思，便将那物抵在他潮热的股间蹭动数下，径直插入秘穴深处。

忽远忽近，至亲至疏，也许他们之间永远无法打破这样的距离感，与其把难得的时光浪费在小心翼翼的试探上，殇不患宁可长驱直入，对凛雪鸦做尽自己想做的事，真触怒了凛雪鸦再反省也不迟。

那秘穴今日已经被性事调教许久，已经被肏乖了，被灌满了精液的内壁湿软温热，绵密地缠紧整根硬热，又不会紧得让人发疼，正是最怡人的时候。

凛雪鸦无力动作，而那处幽径已经像是记住了殇不患的形状，不论挺进还抽离，总能恰到好处的下意识收缩着，像贪食的小嘴一样缠绵地含吮着粗硕的肉柱。早前做了两回，殇不患已经过了亟不可待的饥渴状态，现在他正慢条斯理感受着蜜穴柔润，以撞钟般规律地抽送细致品味娇柔的内壁。

这对筋疲力尽的凛雪鸦来说无疑是种折磨，私处本就过度的使用弄得痛痒，这般不紧不慢得等着肉茎擦过痒处更是难受得紧，加之殇不患本就持久，这般水磨工夫，简直望不到结束的时候。

就算心里想纵着殇不患来，凛雪鸦也实在受不住了，掉着眼泪强忍酸楚哑声说道：“我不行，受不了…不要弄了……呜，疼……”

殇不患心中有数，揉着乳肉的手向下探去，果然摸到了后面被侵犯得舒服就会老实翘起来的小东西，道：“疼还硬了，莫不是天赋异禀？”

凛雪鸦哽咽：“弄坏了。”

“哪里坏了，越插越紧。”

“不要……再、哈啊……”平日的嘴尖牙利完全发挥不出来，这是殇不患少有能在口头上胜过凛雪鸦的时候，凛雪鸦胡乱地去拽在身上游走爱抚的手掌，拙劣地尝试逃脱，“不行的，不要了……”

殇不患安抚地亲了亲凛雪鸦颤抖的肩胛，哄道：“好好，我们快点。换个姿势，一起去了，就休息，行吗？”

凛雪鸦浑身无力，只能失神地轻喘着，顺从的配合了殇不患的摆弄，被弄成伏跪在床榻上的姿势，股间的秘处展露在他人眼前，夹不住的白浊淫液积在入口边缘，在之前激烈进出下被推挤成稠腻的沫渍，缀在被侵犯得殷红的穴口上真是淫靡不堪，看得人欲火贲张。

紧接着媚穴就被昂扬巨物狠狠贯穿，又重又狠地征伐侵犯，凛雪鸦再顾不得优雅和风采，被弄得哭叫连连。

殇不患被绞咬得呼吸不畅，粗重地喘息着道：“你后面湿得厉害，全是水。”

荤话伴着身后稠密的水响，凛雪鸦耳廓上的潮红瞬间蔓延而下，脖颈的皮肤都是热烫的，他咬了咬牙，自暴自弃地晃着腰，主动吞吐着埋入后穴的巨物，让它在自己体内挞伐肆虐，边带着哭腔骂道：“混蛋殇不患！嗯啊…快点做完……”

难得听他怒骂，殇不患反而笑了出来。

但凡是身体愿意敞开来接纳的人，心里总归是喜欢的，不论多或少。正因为喜欢，才能从讨好彼此肉体欲望的无聊纠缠中品尝快感，不至于令人恶心或是厌烦。即使凛雪鸦是个难与常人共情的异类，即使有一天要刀剑相向，殇不患也知道自己确实喜欢着他，而他也喜欢着自己。

在血肉之躯上自有爱的根据。


	10. 人非草木10

十

“……你……不是说去了这回就休息，”凛雪鸦吞咽着在长久折腾下泛滥的口津，抽着气小声道，“自诩清高的殇大侠，竟也会这般耍赖。”

“又是谁说着不行，腰还自己动起来了，” 殇不患俯下身，一口含住凛雪鸦泛红的耳珠噬咬，下身更循着那人晃腰的节奏后撤或狠狠撞入深处，“弄快了就叫着受不了，慢了你又不乐意，真难伺候。”

就剩下那么点力气，还不知收敛，妄图豪赌一把靠这几下主动就能让殇不患泄身，押错宝的凛雪鸦塌下腰，将脸埋在被褥里，完全放任身体贪婪本性去迎合身后一回又一回、仿佛不知疲倦撞击。

殇不患探手摸到了凛雪鸦被前后流淌的淫液沾得湿哒哒的玉囊，连同那根挺立的肉柱一起按在下腹上推揉，道：“这么胀了，怎么还不射，莫不是真的被弄坏了？不喂饱后面，前面就怎么都畅快不了。”

当年汲汲营营追求剑中极意时，凛雪鸦一点一点将自己身上凡俗的欲求割去，当他在那片无垠之海面前绝望回首之后，那种为了崇高的追求咬紧牙关和与自己抗衡的快乐已经一去不返。

于是他践踏了自己曾经恪守的无聊准则，将人间的伦常法理碾碎在脚下，放纵地去享受一瞬的刺激，结果也只是让他一次次得手，反而更生出无限的空虚来，只能变本加厉地用更强烈的刺激去缓解。

而此刻与其他皆不相同，他只需身处其中就能感受到纯粹的快乐。

凛雪鸦从善如流，抓着殇不患另一只手放在胸上：“被不患弄坏了，哪里都要被不患玩够，才可以去……不患要负责……”

自己到底为什么放弃珍贵机会准这个人说话？？？ 

殇不患对早前一时心软的自己唾弃不已。床笫间的话明明是不该信的，更何况说这话的人是凛雪鸦，只是身体已经先于那些千回百转的心思被欲望支配，失去控制般在湿热缠绵的甬道内疯狂进出，被带出来的淫水染湿了相连处边缘的肌肤，肉体的碰撞声间，更有连绵不绝稠腻水响。

重压之下，凛雪鸦支撑身体的双膝越顶越开，几乎要将大腿拉成一条贴在床面上的直线，好在他习武精深，如此考验柔韧的姿势对他而言并不值得在意，唯有身后一波一波涌上的快感，完全腐蚀了他的理智。

殇不患蛮干了近百下，才终于抵在肉穴深处射了出来。

完全发泄的快意让殇不患断片许久，待他回过神来，才发现凛雪鸦不知何时昏了过去。殇不患摸着凛雪鸦的脉搏感知片刻，发现并无大碍，这才放下心来在旁边侧躺下来。

两人身上尽是彼此体液黏黏糊糊的痕迹，但殇不患对凛雪鸦的习性已经很熟悉了，这个时候闹醒他抓着他去清洗，凛雪鸦十有八九会发脾气。

想着自己灌在凛雪鸦体内那些不堪之物，殇不患半是尴尬半是满足地摸摸鼻子，在心中道：“罢了，就这样不干不净的休息一会吧。”于是扯起一旁被弄得皱巴巴的被子勉强盖住两人，单臂圈住凛雪鸦的腰，闭目小憩。

待殇不患察觉门外有人醒转时，从窗外进来的阳光已将室内染作了暮色，询问之下，才知道门外的婢子是丹翡遣来邀请他们到前厅用饭的。

殇不患看了眼将脸蒙进被子里的凛雪鸦，只好自己起身先简单清理一二，换上一身干净衣服再回来看，凛雪鸦将他盖的那半被子也卷走。一副醒了但铁了心不会起来的样子。

殇不患扶着额角，无奈道：“知道了知道了，回来的时候再给你带点晚饭，要是不合胃口，你也不许抱怨啊。”

“反正在下是暂时不想看见你的脸了。”凛雪鸦在被子里瓮声瓮气地说道，能听出嗓音有几分嘶哑。

殇不患挑了挑眉，倒了一杯水，走上去要扒开床上的一大条被卷，凛雪鸦反抗拽回，殇不患便道：“你以为我就想让你看了？出来！闭着眼也好，给我出来喝了水再睡。”

挣扎的被卷这才偃旗息鼓，慢慢探出一个雪白的脑袋来，殇不患一脸嫌弃地用手臂托起凛雪鸦的后颈，也不管他是睁眼还是闭眼，还是报复般地用手掌捂住他的眼睛，将茶杯抵在凛雪鸦唇边，慢慢给他灌了一杯水，然后粗暴地摁回了被子里。

饭桌上的菜都是家常做法，但内容却十分丰盛，走鸡游鱼山珍海味。

“厨艺不佳，还望两位见谅。”丹翡亲自端上最后一道菜，这才落座。

“哦哦！不管那个看上去都很好吃的样子，这还叫厨艺不佳实在太自谦了。残云未免也太幸福了吧。”殇不患道。

“诶嘿嘿，羡慕吗？其实我也很难吃到她亲自做的菜的，护印师的事情实在太多了……嘶。”因为这话若是有心来听，难免有种给丹翡吹抬身段的感觉，口无遮拦的卷残云很快就获得了妻子的踩脚暗示，尽管他并不知道自己错在哪里，还是马上老实闭上了嘴。

然而殇不患和浪巫谣根本不是会在乎这些的人，只是平静地看着他们打情骂俏，默默吃菜。在这种氛围下，卷残云很快拿到免罪牌，叽里呱啦地为两个异国人介绍着桌上的菜色和典故，还不时和殇不患小碰两杯。

而丹翡家中规矩养成了习惯，本就不太在饭桌上言语，浪巫谣也是寡言，多半时候都在听聆牙和他们两人胡天海地闲聊。

“老实说还真没什么实感，那个鬼鸟大哥居然会身体不适，啊，话说我以前根本没想到会认识你们这样的传奇人物。”卷残云嚼着花生米感叹不已。

聆牙问：“那家伙是这么了不起的人吗？”

“是啊！诡谲多变、神出鬼没的大怪盗，东离无人不知无人不晓的江湖传说。不过，”卷残云指了指殇不患，“他可是比传说中的传奇还要更厉害的家伙，连魔神都能随便打倒的刃无锋大侠，这个称号可是我起的。”

导致凛雪鸦赖床不起的殇不患心虚道：“他又不是妖怪，只要是个人，总有会不舒服的时候。”

“哇，那个混蛋居然还是个贼，人渣中的人渣啊。”聆牙完全无视了默默辩解的殇不患，抓住了别的重点。

“是啊，让人捉摸不透。而且他真的什么都知道，我们新建祠堂和居所的梁柱他都会挑，什么建材都能讲得头头是道，还会压价。”卷残云指了指屋梁木料，又拍了拍选料扎实的餐桌，丹翡他忘了正事，不禁摇摇头，拿出一只小木匣交给殇不患，卷残云这才恍然想起，道,“这些钱仙镇城想转交给你的，他们最近在重建，虽然大家支援了一些，还是他们还是吃紧，我们自己在里面加了一点。”

殇不患大惑不解：“哈？给我钱做什么？”

卷残云：“你要住下我们当然欢迎，无锋院就是建给你们的，住多久都可以。但像你这样的人，才不会想着长久留在一个地方吧，不知道什么时候心血来潮就会走掉，总需要些旅费现钱傍身，仙镇城的老爷子也是这么想的。匣子里现银不多，不过我们准备好了在信站支领的凭证，需要的话，你就近提取就行。现在丹家的资金来源还不错，虽说大部分都来自经营玄鬼宗原本铺面资产啦。”

听了这话，殇不患叹了口气，不再推辞，只是不禁在想凛雪鸦到底是怎么手眼通天把蔑天骸的家底掏空的，真是个睚眦必报的家伙。

丹翡显然也和殇不患想起了同一个人，不由得说：“凛公子，真是个不可思议的人。”

“没错，是绝对不能不能招惹的人。”殇不患认同道，可惜他已经招惹了。

聆牙嫌弃道：“你这个被吹嘘作‘比传说中的传奇还要更厉害的人’，到底为什么这么怂他啊？”

殇不患不知从何说起，只能默默饮下一杯酒，刚才只顾着聊天，想起那个人，才察觉这酒的喝起来意外的滑顺适口。


	11. 人非草木11

十一

已经到了掌灯的时辰，殇不患回来时凛雪鸦房中也亮起了灯，他拍了拍门，听见里头应答一声，便推开没上栓的门走进去。

殇不患将那被丹翡用小碟小碗装满菜肴的托盘放在桌上，走进内间未见凛雪鸦人影，走前凌乱不堪的床褥已经被整理一新，房中还点着淡雅的熏香。大概凛雪鸦又用什么手段迷惑了婢女小厮的视线，然后支使他们忙活，但他的效率确实高得让殇不患叹服。

好一阵晃神，殇不患才注意到浴房里的水声，走过去撩开遮挡的门帘，便看见凛雪鸦支着双肘趴在浴桶边缘上，笑着看向他：“要一起吗？”

殇不患找根簪子随便将头发盘起，除下身上的衣物，随手挂于木架上，赤脚踩上桶边垫起的青石板，边看着凛雪鸦在桶里胡闹，边舀起桶内的热水冲刷身体，再用粗布擦洗，如此往复，感觉差不多洗净才踩着木阶跨入其中。

接住凛雪鸦挨过来后背，殇不患一脸无奈道：“就知道你叫我是打这个主意。”腹诽着不知这人怎就那么喜欢把人当肉垫子，殇不患仍习以为常地将手伸过凛雪鸦面前，搂住了他的肩，用打湿的布巾给凛雪鸦擦擦颈项、胸口或是手臂。

然而除了擦不掉的欢爱留痕之外，凛雪鸦身上早就洗干净了，殇不患不过找点事打发闲不住的手，不带一丝色欲的、单纯的感受着彼此的存在。就连他们自身也说不准，此刻与午间激烈索取对方的心境不同在哪里，也许只是随心随性，既有一触即发，也可细水长流。

“外面收拾得真快，总算起来你也能没多睡多久，一顿饭的功夫还要赖床。”

“在下被殇大侠这样那样关照了许久，要出门应对饭局实在是有心无力啊。”

“什么饭局，丹翡残云又不是别人……罢了。”殇不患下意识揉按着那处被他顶出过形状的下腹，随口说说，便又想到，大约对凛雪鸦而言，除了他自己只怕所有人都是需要应对的别人，于是缄口不提，转道，“别洗这么久，赶紧擦干净去吃饭。”

说完，真赶着凛雪鸦起来去更衣用饭了。

“下次不要再把你夹起来又突然不想吃的菜塞给我，我不会再上当了！”本来就已经吃得八分饱的殇不患不过在一旁看着凛雪鸦吃饭，不知不觉就被喂得有点撑。

“哈，”凛雪鸦也不分辩，只是拿起托盘上没开封的酒壶走到了门边，回首笑道，“喝酒的余量总归是留有的吧。”

因为身量的缘故，一时间锻剑祠里也只有男弟子新制的衣物能给他们替换，凛雪鸦着了丹家立领的雪色的中衣，裹得严严实实，在屋外透进来的月色下，比平日更显得修长纤瘦了几分，一晃便没了影，仿佛夜风把这个清瘦的人偷去了似的。

殇不患只得摇摇头，伸手在桌上抄起两个小杯，提气追上。

锻剑祠在山上，本就地势高，凛雪鸦在视野开阔处寻了块平滑好坐的大石，先落了座，然后冲随后追来的殇不患招了招手。

“今天十六，月盈之日，几乎看不见什么星星。”凛雪鸦盘腿而坐，微仰着头看了看天，随即神色淡淡地收回视线，既无欢欣也无失望。

“那就看月亮啊，反正星星你也看得多了吧。”殇不患反正没什么坐看牵牛织女星的情怀，拿起凛雪鸦放在一旁的酒壶，倒了杯酒递给他。

凛雪鸦接过酒一饮而尽，随后仰躺下来，嫌月光有些刺目一样举手挡在眼前：“不患知我。”

“你少来。”殇不患下意识回嘴，理解凛雪鸦的喜好什么的，他可是一刻都没想过。

凛雪鸦就如同这当空的明月，拥有其他人难以企及的光芒，相比那些为了他能轻易得到的东西汲汲营营的人，他本该为自己的富足而庆幸，可惜他却不能在孤天高月的清寒里获得任何快乐，所以他的痛苦及难为他人理解。

他对凛雪鸦，一度是敬而远之，只是对方缠上了他，殇不患奈何他不得，只好在不违背自己本心的时候，对凛雪鸦的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼。

已往想到凛雪鸦恶趣味落空，殇不患难免生出有几分天道好轮回的快意，但即使如此，也不代表他会为了欣赏凛雪鸦不快的样子，就愿意看他鼓捣那些层出不穷陷阱手段，哪怕对象是恶人。有段时间殇不患简直不胜其烦，每天都在祈祷凛雪鸦赶快腻味了这种追逐游戏，好放过他。

凛雪鸦愚弄啸狂狷取乐，殇不患只觉得无奈、无聊、想不通，但凛雪鸦似真似假地说着心要生病的时候，或者更早，他便已经动摇了，无法再如之前那样对凛雪鸦失落的样子感到好笑。

他理解不了凛雪鸦的快乐，他理解的是凛雪鸦的痛苦。

殇不患走错了这一步，他错在千不该万不该，不该对这种连痛苦都比常人奢侈的家伙动了情。真是错得离谱。

看着凛雪鸦举着手掌遮挡月光的模样，殇不患不由想到魔脊山与娄震戒的一战，他也是用这样的姿势抵御着七杀天凌的魅惑。

那么，他又是用什么样的表情控制我呢？

殇不患总不禁想着这个问题。在聆牙的描述中，那时的凛雪鸦像一个冷静地狂欢着的魔鬼，他的着重点永远在魔鬼上面。凛雪鸦也曾说过对这次体验回味无穷，并故意多次讨要丧月之夜，以此来逗弄自己取乐。

为打碎恶人尊严之外的事感到快乐，或者说，为他感到快乐的凛雪鸦，会露出怎么样的表情？展露的又是何等的风采？在此之前殇不患只想尽快淡忘对那场危险的战斗，可是现在，殇不患对用丧月之夜操纵着他的凛雪鸦好奇不已。

可惜这此是他注定无法亲眼见证的了。

“我说，你现在……”还是认为人是独自一人来到俗世然后孤独的死去，所有一切皆是生不带来、死不带去吗？

“算了，我还是问你……”那个时候真的感到快乐了吗？

见殇不患有话要说，凛雪鸦坐起身望过来，举起的手掌阴影仍笼住了他上半张脸，但未遮住的月光洒落在凛雪鸦被酒液染湿的唇畔，随笑意微微弯翘着。如此，殇不患便知现在什么也问不出口了，那片带着酒香的月色的覆上了他的唇。

殇不患一向敢于遵循己心的指引，明知是错，他也愿意虔诚地去犯下一个对的错。


	12. 人非草木12

十二

殇不患睁眼的时候外面天色未有晨光，仍是浓暗。他作息一向规律，既不少眠也不贪睡，大约是前一天午间多睡了些，此时便醒得早。

 

昨晚在饭桌上殇不患和卷残云喝得有些熏熏然，回来洗过澡醒神些许，又被凛雪鸦拉出去陪着喝了半宿。游历多年，殇不患的量不浅，这些酒后劲虽足，要让他喝得神志不清远不够分量，只是喝多了，难免容易管不住嘴。

 

殇不患稍一回忆，便能清楚地想起昨晚他抱着凛雪鸦说的那些胡话，顿时清醒了。

 

倒不是因为泄露什么阴暗心思在后怕，殇不患对凛雪鸦有世俗情欲，却没有不得光的不轨想法。他是骂了凛雪鸦一晚上，但没有刻毒的侮辱对方，他，捏着凛雪鸦的脸蛋抱怨他像一只狡猾的坏猫……殇不患光想起这一句话，就觉得要丢死个人了！

 

总之凛雪鸦被他骂的一晚上，也笑了他一个晚上。

 

殇不患还记得凛雪鸦骗着不算太清醒的自己顺着这个话头往下说，嘴里说着诸如“怕我偷，你把小鱼干都藏好不就行了？”“不给小鱼干我也会跟着你的”“那你摸摸我，猫都是这样，摸舒服了就会缠着你了”之类没羞没臊、骗小孩都嫌粗糙的劣质玩笑，把他糊弄得团团转。

 

殇不患那时醉得正迷糊着，一边嘴上埋怨个不停，还真的被骗着像给猫咪撸毛一样，轻轻拍抚着凛雪鸦的后背，帮他按摩身上和四肢的肌肉。凛雪鸦还故意喵喵叫着气他玩，在他怀里蹭来蹭去，差点没把殇不患给烦死。

 

然而，殇不患就这么容忍了半宿，除了摸来摸去，没起任何乌七八糟的心思，最终任由凛雪鸦找个舒服位置在他挨好，心满意足地睡了。殇不患则是晕乎乎一脑袋浆糊，听着凛雪鸦平稳的心律才睡过去的。

 

现在越想越觉得自己这酒疯发得没脸，殇不患尴尬得回笼觉都睡不好。

 

但细想也不是全然没有好的，那时不管想亲哪里，凛雪鸦都会顺从又配合地将那处袒露出来，乖乖送上来让他亲，比真的小猫还要乖巧腻人，很会撒娇，虽然肯定大半都是装的……

 

不能再沉浸在这个糗事里了！殇不患揉揉眼睛在自己脸上重重搓了一把，轻手轻脚地将挨着他熟睡的凛雪鸦挪开，然后披上衣服到院中晨练。

 

跟凛雪鸦独处，总会被带入莫名的气氛中去，殇不患打了好久开口告别的腹案，却无论如何也说不出口。那天之后，凛雪鸦似乎正忙着处理其他事，总是不见人影。

 

本以为还有些余裕，殇不患今日来看望浪巫谣时，得知他已经拆掉厚重的绷带，改用纱布了，两人便趁此清点所有需要挟带的行李。

 

“还是觉得心里毛毛的，那个烟枪混蛋，如果目标其实是魔剑目录怎么办？”忙完了大头，两人吃着茶点休息的时候，聆牙忧心忡忡地问道。

 

殇不患咽下嘴里的豆糕，拍掉手上碎屑，随口道：“能怎么办，尽量不让他成功就行。”然后拔出拙剑，检查剑上的银漆和剑刃剑柄连接的地方。

 

“你这家伙还满悠闲自在的，好像说他是全东离最难缠的人不是你一样。我是说，他要是跟那个秃驴一样坏掉了，完全变成拉不回来的大恶人了怎么办？你懂我意思的吧！”聆牙唯一的关节被殇不患随便的态度气得嘎嘎作响。

 

殇不患目光顿了一下，“砰”的一下将拙剑收回鞘中，平静地说：“那我只能杀了他。”随即又唠唠叨叨补充道，“对象是他的话，我可没把握全须全尾活着回来啊。那个时候魔剑目录就拜托你们了，带着这东西可麻烦得很，不能再由着直觉冲动行事啦，巫谣。”

 

浪巫谣抬起头认真看向殇不患，连聆牙也不知道怎么接话了，殇不患虽然不忌讳杀人，但他对杀与不杀的衡量标准严苛而奇怪。就连杀人如麻的娄震戒，殇不患也不过想斩断他与七杀天凌的孽缘，而不是靠伤及他的性命来阻止他的恶行。

 

这是他们第一次见识到殇不患如此快速果决的判定要杀掉一个人。

 

哪怕没有任何保全自己性命的计策，没有完成使命的完美备案，也要杀掉那个人的决心，他们确实感受到了，一时间震撼难言。

 

于殇不患而言，这反而是个非常轻易就能得出的答案。

 

如果凛雪鸦能在简单的恶欲之下得到满足，他早就那样做了，之后还陷入那种境地，必然是因为对孤独又无趣的生命彻底失去了信心，与其让他继续煎熬而痛苦的在生命里挣扎，不如让自己帮他了结这一切。真到时候，不论凛雪鸦是抓着他不放，要带他走，或是选择将他留在人世，他都接受。

 

终于厘清了自己的想法，既然这样，殇不患便觉得自己有必要去和凛雪鸦告别，这不是为了给凛雪鸦传达什么，这是他对自己的答复。

 

殇不患有点不明所以地看了眼还在发呆的友人和琵琶，道：“我去去就来。”

 

他沿院里的回廊一步一步踱到凛雪鸦门前，拍了好几下门，始终无人应答。

 

又不在吗？

 

殇不患心道，他自己的房间已经收拾好了，放了留给残云丹翡的书信，凛雪鸦回来肯定也能得到消息，但留都留了，多写一张也不费什么事。这么想着，殇不患推开了凛雪鸦的房门，里面整洁一新，却根本没有留有近期被人居住过的痕迹，甚至能隐约闻到淡淡的微尘味。

 

这是假的。

 

这几日虽然没有跟凛雪鸦照面几次，殇不患能感觉到凛雪鸦在隔壁进出活动着，这里绝不可能是久无人居的空房子，一定是经过了细致的清理和伪装。

 

凛雪鸦曾玩笑般地告诫过他，房间痕迹往往会暴露许多居住者的习性，作为逃亡之人要懂得利用这些来误导追踪者。殇不患没这么多耐心贯彻这项工作，他顶多把房间收拾干净其整就算了，凛雪鸦在这方面则从不打折扣。

 

那么换言之，会营造出这样的迹象，便代表着凛雪鸦已经离开此地，短期不打算再回来了。

 

殇不患从不觉得他们打点上路事宜的动静能瞒得过凛雪鸦，本以为会被他适时点破，没想到这人在自己纠结着要如何开口道别的时候，一声不响跑掉了，也不知是真这般算准了人心，想把被丢下哀怨全数还给自己，还是就那样没心没肺，走了也不肯打声招呼。

 

“……是一只狡猾的坏猫没错了。”

 

以前分开，殇不患都是没把握将凛雪鸦甩掉，但反之，他此刻同样没把握以后还能再见到凛雪鸦，以凛雪鸦的手段和谨慎，只要凛雪鸦自己不愿意，这世上谁也见不着他。


	13. 人非草木13

十三

 

也罢，人间相会固有别离。

 

殇不患叹了口气，无奈笑着帮掩上了凛雪鸦的房门，走回去同浪巫谣将打包好的行李收拾好，见院子里左右无人，便闪身走了出院门。

 

他们早前看好了路线，计划避开山前的岗哨，走到半山腰再从正面下去，这样即便其他弟子发现他们离开再去通禀，也不赶不着再劳烦卷残云和丹翡再大张旗鼓为他们送行。

 

殇不患有些心不在焉，盯看着脚下的石阶一步一步往下走，直到聆牙发出卡壳般的惨叫才回过神来。只见那个熟悉身影自下方不远处拾阶而上，一手背在身后，一手捏着烟管，微微仰起头看着殇不患，语带几分轻浮道：“又打算一声道别都不说，就踏上旅途了吗？”

 

殇不患不由一怔：“你怎么在这里？”

 

凛雪鸦没有作答，而是摆了摆烟管，饶有兴致地看了一眼没法移开视线也有将脸摆到一旁作抗拒状的聆牙，才用笑中带着凉淡的语气意有所指地说道：“真是个薄情寡义的人。”便与他们擦肩而过，并未停留。

 

隐约察觉到他们这一来一回的错过造成了些误会，殇不患下意识伸出手想抓住自身侧走过的人，可惜指尖擦着凛雪鸦的袖摆滑了过去，什么也没抓到。

 

本来还在心底埋怨着凛雪鸦不辞而别的殇不患，在阴差阳错的偶然之下，反而变成了那个不辞而别的负心人，这让他一时间想不出该如何解释，毕竟这些细枝末节的小事，对他们而言本也没什么好解释的，但……

 

“你又不是不知道，道别这种事我本就不擅长啊！”殇不患郁闷地说。

 

察觉到向来不拘小节的殇不患满腹憋闷，凛雪鸦不住忍笑，想着不可欺负他太过，这才装模作样地回头，对他们说道：“就算是随性的江湖人要在意一下礼数吧，在下正要去向丹翡阁下他们道别，如果两位有意，不妨一起。”

 

想到热情照顾他们许久的丹翡和卷残云，一向面无表情的浪巫谣脸上也不免有几分涩意。但他一向以搭档的行事为准，加之出言邀请的凛雪鸦更不知是出于什么目的，为难的浪巫谣只好捏紧了琴上的弦，准备一言不合就动手。

 

眼看左右是躲不过了，殇不患拍了拍浪巫谣没受伤的那边肩膀，道：“走吧，回去同他们告个别。”

 

眼看落跑大计直接被撞破了，也没什么好遮遮掩掩的了，聆牙大声长号道：“啊~~~作战大失败。”

 

走在前面的凛雪鸦一点情面都不给，当即大笑出声。

 

“诶？这，三位今天就要离开吗？不巧，今天残云出去办事了……” 丹翡听了婢女的通禀后自书房匆匆赶到前厅，她已经习惯了殇不患来去如风的不羁作风，见他们如此正式地来拜别不禁有些无措，仍是周到地询问道，“应急需要的药品和火石都准备了吗，其他还有什么需要置办的物品请告诉我，我马上命人帮忙找来。”

 

殇不患笑着摆摆手：“放心吧，都备好了。”

 

丹翡看着他散漫不羁中带着沉稳的温和笑容，听到消息之后的手忙脚乱的慌张感奇异的平复了，想了想，让人端来一个木格盘，里面放着花色各异的御守，道：“说起来还没有送过给凛公子和浪大侠，这是祠里刚刚完成祈祷的御守，我想昂贵辎重之物两位携带起来也嫌累赘，如果不嫌弃的话，请收下这点小小的心意。”

 

“哦哦！这是东离特色的护身符吗，看着不错嘛！阿浪看看右边那个，就那个那个！”聆牙在浪巫谣背后探头探脑，一副恨不得亲自上手去挑的架势。

 

凛雪鸦目光在写着五花八门美好愿景的御守逡巡流转，且不说这个前不见才惨遭屠戮的祠堂能有什么实现祈愿的神力，他本来就不在神明庇佑之列，不过难得小姑娘有心制作的小玩意，此时多说风凉话难免太煞风景。

 

凛雪鸦无聊地戳了戳殇不患的手臂，问：“殇大侠不挑一个吗？”

 

“我之前收过写着出入平安的御守了，这个寓意就挺好。”看凛雪鸦百无聊赖的目光，这只鬼鸟什么心思，殇不患猜到了七八分。像凛雪鸦这样的人，已经没有向神明许愿的必要了，在那满盘多彩的御守中，也没有能包罗他追寻事物的祝词。

 

“在下已经看花眼了，劳烦殇大侠帮我挑一个吧。”凛雪鸦提不起兴致，却也不会在此时做那扫兴之人，故而笑着把事情推到殇不患身上。

 

“呿，你好麻烦啊，这个写着明事晓理的你要吗？” 殇不患随手拿起一个。

 

丹翡在旁边掩唇轻咳了一下，小声道：“殇大侠，那个通常是长辈送晚辈的。”

 

殇不患在其中找了一圈，目光在缘结御守上停留了片刻，随即轻哂着移开了视线，最终拣了一个随手放在腰间的布袋里。

 

约莫一盏茶时间，连聆牙都挑好了喜欢的御守样式挂在琴身上，丹翡虽不舍也不好耽搁他们太久，便送着他们走到锻剑祠的正门。

 

刚才众人吵吵闹闹、插科打诨转移了殇不患注意力，如今想起来要正经和人告别了，他便浑身别扭起来，眼见下山在即，他实在不知如何开口劝丹翡莫要远送。好在凛雪鸦十分知宜，见时候对了，便将烟月别在腰间，对丹翡拱手劝道：“送君千里终有一别，请丹翡阁下留步，我们自行下山即可。”

 

“是啊，不用送太远，不然还得走回来。”殇不患忙道。

 

“如此，请恕我不远送了。江湖险恶，道阻且长，请三位保重。”丹翡躬身一礼，一身大家气度显露无疑，只是起身之后用袖子掩着唇轻笑起来，又恢复了几分小姑娘的情态，“说来，其实，没想到可以这么郑重的同殇大侠和浪大侠道别呢，谢谢二位。”

 

“哈，”凛雪鸦揶揄地看了殇不患一眼，随着丹翡一同笑出了声，对她眨着眼说道：“祝阁下家业兴隆、人丁兴旺。保重。”

 

本来还在笑的丹翡，顷刻间被凛雪鸦的祝词逗得面颊通红，看得殇不患头大，匆匆随着说了句：“总之，要保重身体，再见。”顺手架走了一脸茫然的浪巫谣，追着一溜烟走到前面去的凛雪鸦跑了。

 

“再见啦，漂亮的小姑娘！”聆牙在浪巫谣背后喊道。

 

“我说你这人……”殇不患好容易抓住了凛雪鸦，却不知道该怎么说他才好，指着他鼻子点了两下，也只能放开他。

 

凛雪鸦将怼在自己眼前的手指按了下来，边走边道：“如何，其实道别，也没有你想象中的那么难吧。”

 

殇不患与人交往随性至极，独来独往惯了，对江湖场面上的外交辞令实在不喜。即使离别在即，心有不舍，他往往也做不出依依惜别伤感情状，所以他尤其不乐意郑重其事的与人告别。然而告别未必像他已往所见的那般虚矫，也可像方才那样，真挚关怀，相互祝福，坦荡离去。

 

此刻他心中还真没有什么离别的伤感，满心只是未知的远方，和身后的朋友。

 

殇不患深吸了口气，笑了起来，转而审视着凛雪鸦。

 

不过转身走了几步，这人眼底同丹翡说话时的嬉乐俏皮已经消失殆尽，察觉到殇不患的视线，那冷凝无波的竖瞳转过来同他对上了目光，即使被发现撤下伪装后的冷酷无情，凛雪鸦仍旧面不改色，冰冷的微笑着。

 

殇不患并不介怀，有些赧然地移开了视线，才道：“谢了。”

 

凛雪鸦不由愣了一下，摇头笑道：“我可没那么好心。人间的相聚与别离并不是那么随心所欲的事情，辞别是因为相聚不易，更是为了以防万一，不至于想道别才发现为时已晚。”

 

殇不患听了抿了抿嘴，倒无甚驳斥的意思，他早习惯凛雪鸦这种话中带刺、绵里藏针的作风，他不知道凛雪鸦又是在意有所指些什么，但他听得心里难受。

 

但聆牙听了不免抖了抖，如果它不是一把木制的琴，只怕要起一身鸡皮疙瘩：“你就不能说点好的吗？”

 

凛雪鸦转动着烟月敲了敲手心沉思着，看了眼前路，便道：“前面再有三里就是官道的岔路口了，那么，青山不改绿水长流，二位，我们就在此分别吧。”

 

“啊？”殇不患脚步顿住了。

 

“哈——？？？”聆牙反应更是激烈。

 

凛雪鸦一脸无辜道：“不是要我说点好的吗？”

 

“你说真的吗？”聆牙有些不可置信地问道，“你这家伙真的打算放过我们，不死赖着跟我们一起上路吗？”

 

“怎么说呢，对在下而言，感不感兴趣是最重要的。比起赶路，我更喜欢直接找点乐子。”凛雪鸦在锻剑祠山下的最后一格石阶悠然坐下，托着下巴欣赏着殇不患此刻呆滞的表情，然后不知从身上那里掏出一个沙漏，放在身旁，“这个时计不多不少能漏半个时辰，我在此处静候。两位大侠大可趁这段时间赶路，方向自选。怎么样，这可是摆脱在下的天赐良机哦。”

 

得知对方明摆是戏耍他们的聆牙勃然大怒：“你这个混蛋以为是在玩抓鬼游戏吗？！”

 

“嗯，”凛雪鸦松了松肩膀，整好以暇地倚在一旁的碑名石上，“玩，还是不玩，请两位大侠自便。”

 

浪巫谣废话不多说，背着聆牙转身就走，轻功一运，顷刻间人已在半里之外，聆牙跳到他怀里嚷嚷道：“浪老大跑起来跑起来……你怎么像在散步一样，那家伙要追上来了！”

 

浪巫谣慢慢悠悠地路过了一座茶亭，平静地回答：“不患没跟上来。”

 

“那个笨蛋啊——”

 

此刻殇不患还在锻剑祠山下与凛雪鸦对峙，他拳头紧了又松，松了又紧，才缓缓开口：“……你故意的是吧。”

 

“殇大侠在说什么呢，在下听不懂。”凛雪鸦故意望向远处。

 

“行，那你满意了吗？看着我刚刚那副脸色。”殇不患叹着气在凛雪鸦身旁坐下，将人往怀里一带，打断了凛雪鸦将要出口的所有辩驳。见凛雪鸦沉默着，殇不患继续说：“你是在生气吗，就我没有来得及同你说就打算走掉这件事，算了，不管你生不生气，我先跟你道个歉，对不住。”

 

凛雪鸦笑道：“为什么要生气，这很寻常。”

 

“哦。”殇不患不满地拉长了声调。

 

“为这么一点小事郑重其事道歉的殇大侠倒是很不寻常。”

 

“这是骗子专门锻炼过的话术技巧吗，欲扬先抑，釜底抽薪什么的。”殇不患说着四字成语，不禁想起自己帮凛雪鸦选的那个御守还揣在口袋里，顺手摸了出来，放在凛雪鸦被他攥住手掌掌心上，“给你，带着吧。我准备走了，等下阿浪走岔路就麻烦了。”

 

凛雪鸦捏了捏写着“忧烦远避”字样的御守下角，收进了腰间的锦袋，道：“又到了欣赏殇大侠逃跑姿态的时间。”

 

“谁说我要逃跑了。”殇不患背身站了起来，拍掉身后的尘土，侧头问他：“你会追上来吗？”

 

“你猜。”

 

 

—完—


End file.
